cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gargoyles
Gargoyles — first seen in Claimed by Shadow. Book Appearances * Claimed by Shadow * Embrace the Night Introduction Gargoyles are Dark Fey creatures from Faerie. The Gargoyle's shown in the series are the "illegal aliens" of the supe-world brought in from Faerie. Brought in by Tony's smuggling ring for cheap labor. Hiding at Dante's Casino acting as kitchen help to pay their way in this world. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 About Species * Dark Fey Powers and Abilities * Some have healer abilities * Can see ghosts Habitat / Residence / Origins * Faerie * Dante's Casino Occupations in the Mortal World * Employed as guardians for temples in the ancient world * Employed as for magical edifices in later centuries * Kitchen help at Dante's since they fit the ambiance. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Immigration to Mortal World * They can't pass for human like the Light Fey, so their legal entrance is restricted. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Characteristics / Nature / Personality * Gargoyles view the kitchens as a sacred trust, as they once did the temples that fed them—they see the Graeae as a threat. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Gargoyle Characters * Miranda * "Donkey-Ears": short, wears a hairnet Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Wore a tall chef's hat, one finger missing—the baby of the Misfits like him a lot.Embrace the Night, ch. 6 Pysical Description * Bat wings, clawed hands and long tails; Skin the color and texture of old stone * Faces are greenish gray face, like mildewed rock * eyes varied in color and size, but all of them seemed to glow, as if lit from inside * Their heads were everything from avian to reptilian, with a few furred ones here and there * Some had horns and others droopy ears * height ranged from maybe two feet to about shoulder height on a woman. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 There are varieties of individual looks * grayish scales, two-foot-long tongue * face of a dog and a bat's body, pointed tail * furry catlike face, donkey ears''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 * greenish colored blood ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Allies *Cassie *Cassanova Enemies * Light Fey * Tony Other Details * Tony brought them there to Dante's, then betray—they work like slaves. Back Story They have been coming into the mortal world for centuries. But the numbers have greatly increased recently because the Light Fey have been making things difficult for the Dark Fey—among whom the creatures we call gargoyles are numbered. The mages who handle Fey affairs have been complaining about the number of unauthorized arrivals as a result. : "They were traditionally employed as guardians for temples in the ancient world and for magical edifices in later centuries. But advances in warding have lessened the call for that kind of thing. Unlike the Light Fey, they can't pass for human, so their entrance is restricted." He scowled. "Their legal entrance," — John Pritkin Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Other Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Dark Fey * Faerie * Dante's Casino * Misfit Mafia * Casanova * John Pritkin Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 2. Claimed by Shadow There are many gargoyles working in Dante's kitchen. Illegal alien Dark Fey that Tony brought there then betrayed.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 The Gargoyls brawl with the Graeae—they veiw them as threat to their sanctum, The Graeae misunderstood Cassie and thought she meant to fight them. Casanova promised to hide Miranda and her Gargoyles from the Circle mages in exchange for removing her geis on Pritkin.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Billy Joe reports: The Circle mages have closed Dante's, They are looking of Cassie blaming her for the death of two mages that Miranda's people did in self-defense. Casanova is blaming Cassie for wrecking Dante's, and he is hiding miranda and her gargoyles.Claimed by Shadow'', ch. 6 Book References See Also *Supernatural Community *Dark Fey *Fey *Faerie External Links *Gargoyles ~ Meedieval Times *Gargoyle - Wikipedia Category:Supernatural Types Category:Fey Category:Dark Fey Category:Dante's Casino